Being Louis
by thenewkait
Summary: Louis Weasley in 31 one shots. Written for the 31 Prompts of Harry Potter challenge by Love From A Muggle.
1. Snow

**This is in response to 31 Prompts of Harry Potter challenge by Love From A Muggle. **

**Leave a review of what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the following characters in the after chapters.**

31) Snow

The **snow** was sticking in his hair as he approached her sitting by the lake.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lou." She sniffled, hugging her knees.

"Was it something that git, Fillipo, did again?" He crossed his arms and looked down on his older sister.

"No, me and Fill have been done for awhile now." Dominique said, looking up at him and wiping her eyes.

Louis sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She was shivering. "Where's your coat, Dom?"

She looked down at herself as if for the first time. "Oh, I guess I forgot it in my dorm."

Louis shrugged off his coat and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled slipping into it. She might have been older than him but to Louis it always seemed like he was the oldest. He thought it his responsibility to keep an eye out for Dom and Victoire.

"Tell me what happened, Dom."

"It really is nothing. I don't know why I am even out here."

"Dominique, your crying. You never cry." Louis observed. "Tell me what happened."

"Really, Lou, I'm fine." She smiled sadly at him.

"Alright, if your not going to tell me then I'm going to tell Fred and James to go ahead and beat up Zabine." Louis stood up.

"NO!" Dom jumped up and grabbed his hand. "It wasn't Fillipo! I promise!"

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "Really it wasn't?" Dom pleaded.

"Then what was it?"

She sighed sinking back into the _**snow**_. "Itwasteddy."

"What?"

"Teddy! It was Teddy, ok!"

"What about Teddy? He broke up with Vic months ago, even she is over it."

"Iwasdatinghim."

"What, Dom? Seriously you need to speaking up?" He grinned down at her.

"I. Was. Dating. Him." Dom looked at him seriously and the tears started to fall again.

Louis jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

"After Teddy and Vic broke up, we started writing to each other. I really wanted to know how his trip around the world was. Well, things started to get more serious in the letters, and when he came back last month, he asked me to meet him in Hogsmeade. I didn't tell anyone because Vic would be furious, you three would tear the mickey out of me, and Lily would tell the whole family." Dom stated studying the snowflakes falling.

Louis sat down beside her. "So this whole time that we all have thought you were dating that git, when really you were dating another git that had already hurt the family."

"Teddy wasn't the git. Vic lied to us. Teddy broke up with her because she cheated on him."

"Well, that makes more sense actually. We all knew Teddy was crazy about Vic, why would he break up with her after two years because he needed to "find" himself." Louis observed.

"Yeah, and you knew how close me and him were. I believed Vic, and stopped talking to him, but then...well you know." Dom said.

Louis hugged his sister. "It'll be alright, Dom. I promise, but you never did tell me why you were crying."

Dom wiped her eyes again. "Well, things were great for me and Ted. Up until he started Healer training. I know it is probably just stress, but we got into a fight the last time he visited me at Hogsmeade. He left without a goodbye and I haven't talked to him since. Plus add all the stress of N.E.W.T.'s and I'm a walking ball of emotions."

Louis hugged her closer. "Don't worry, Dom. It will work out. Teddy will realize he is a total idiot and come crawling back. And your bloody brilliant so I don't know why you are stressing out over exams. You'll do so well that the Healer Acadamy will have no choice but to accept you."

"You really think so, Lou?"

"I know so." He smiled.

"Thanks, Louis. I know I can be crazy sometimes. I'm just glad you're here to help.

"No problem, sis. I'll always be here for you." He laughed. "Come on, let's go inside. You're turning blue."

He pulled her up and dragged her toward the castle to get some hot chocolate.


	2. Fire Whiskey

4) Fire Whiskey

7:45 P.M.

"Get dressed, Louis. It is Kailyn's birthday." James said.

"Who's Kailyn?" Louis said putting the book down and looking at James.

"Third year. We are throwing her a party." Fred said going to his trunk and throwing clothes over his shoulder.

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"Does it matter? It is her birthday. Everyone deserves a party for their birthday." James said holding up a blue polo and looking in the mirror.

"Not one of your parties." Louis mumbled.

"You're going to make us cancel a sweet little girls party?" Fred said giving Louis a sad look.

Louis sighed giving up. It didn't matter at this point what he said. Fred and James were set on having a party.

"Fine."

9:00 P.M.

"Alright! Time for the little one's to go to bed!" James said standing on a chair and shouting to the room.

"I would like to see you try and make me." Lily Potter stated crossing her arms and looking at her brother.

"Lil, you're a second year. Bed. Now." James said picking her up and carrying her to the girl dormitory stairs.

"This isn't fair!" Lily shouted hitting James back.

"Anyone else?" Fred asked eyeing a group of first years. They hurried to the stairs and ran up. "That's what I thought. Now the real party can start."

James and Fred ran up to the dormitory and returned with six cases _**firewhiskey**_. "Any takers?"

Louis rolled his eyes. Here we go again.

11:00 P.M.

"Lou-lou! I found you!" Fred said slumping over the back of his chair.

"I have been here all night, Fred."

"Have you?" He said sipping from his bottle.

"How many is that, Fred?"

"Two." He said smiling.

"How about, James?"

"Umm. I actually don't know where Jamie is." Fred said looking around.

"Come on, let's go look for him." Merlin only knew what kind of trouble James could get into.

12:00 A.M.

"Louis, this is Madeline." James said gesturing to the brunette beside him when Louis walked up. He had already lost Fred.

"Hi." Louis said.

"Hello." She blushed.

"Madeline, is a fourth year.." James said.

"That's great, James."

"She thinks your hot, mate. I say go for it." James said stumbling away toward a blonde.

"I'm sorry about James."

"He's fine." Madeline said smiling at him and sipping from her drink.

"So, fourth year?" Louis said, James always did this to him. He gave him the girl he was talking to friends so he could be "alone."

"Yeah, fifth year?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, Louis. I know this is a bit forward but I always thougth that you were quite-" At that point she turned a weird green shade and puked on his shoes.

Louis sighed. "Come on, Madeline. Let's get you to bed."

2:00 A.M.

"OH AYE DI AYE DI AYE DI DA DA DA DA DA!" Fred and James sang at the top of thier lungs stumbling into the dorm room.

"Well you two shut up! You're going to wake the whole house!" Louis said shutting the door behind him.

"Lou-lou! There you are! Where have you been, mate?" Fred said throwing himself at Louis and hugging him.

"I have been with you all night, you drunk. Or do you not remember because of the five bottles of firewhiskey?"

"That's right, Freddy! He was with us! Remember, he was talking to that blonde."

"That was you, James." Louis sighed.

"Oh right." He smiled.

"Go to bed." Louis said pushing James toward his bed.

"I'm not tired, Lou-lou!" James grumbled.

"I bet your not. You too, Fred."

"Aww, Louis." Fred pouted.

"Nope. Bed now both of you."

They both mumbled but crawled into bed. Before their heads even hit the pillows, they were out.

Louis smiled and looked at his best mates. They may be annoying and a tad bit bonkers, but they sure knew how to throw one great party.


	3. Malfoy Manor

8) Malfoy Manor

"Mother said it was alright if you wanted to come over for the holidays." Scorpius said walking Rose down the Gryffindor table. "Al too."

"That would be great, Scor!" Rose squealed.

"That would be great, Scor!" James mimicked.

Rose shot him a death look and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "See you later, love." He turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Why do you date him?" Louis asked staring down the Slytherin.

"Why is it any of your business?" Rose said sitting down beside him.

"Because as your favorite cousins-," James started.

"Your not my favorite."

"We are just trying to look out for your best intrest!" James said ignoring her.

"Please. You don't really care about that." Rose said grabbing the toast in front of her.

"Well, we're trying." Fred said, "But with you going to _**Malfoy Manor **_alone..."

"Al is coming too." Rose said.

"My little brother is not going there!" James said.

"Your little brother isn't going where?" Albus said sitting down beside James.

"Scorpius wants me and you to go to his house over break." Rose stated.

"Sounds great!"

"You would seriously go?" Louis said.

"Yeah, Scorpius isn't as bad as you think." Al said.

"He's a git." Fred said

"He's a Slytherin." Louis added.

"And worst of all he is a Malfoy." James finished.

"He is also my boyfriend so I would apprieciate you not talking about him." Rose sneered.

"Nevertheless, little cousin, I don't know how exactly Uncle Ron would take it if he knew you were dating young Mister Malfoy." Louis said.

Rose dropped her fork. "You wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't?"

"You better not." She said her face turning a cherry red.

"I think we have a letter to write, boys." James said standing up and running out the door. Louis and Fred got up and followed him.

Rose sighed but picked up her fork and continued to eat.

"Aren't you going to chase after them?" Albus asked.

Rose laughed. "No, Dad has known for weeks, but I'm not going to tell them that."


	4. Dumbledore

30) Dumbledore

He spun around in his chair. Finally after all this time he was Headmaster. "Whoo!" He shouted.

"Enjoying yourself there, Lou?" A voice said from the door.

"James!" Louis said standing up and hugging his cousin. "It's been awhile."

"Well you know, retirement has it's draw backs."

"James, you retired fifteen years ago." Louis laughed.

"Was it really that long ago?" James said sitting down. "I swear just the other day I was twenty-nine and playing against the Chudley Cannons."

Louis sat down behind the desk. "Yes, it seems only yesterday me, you, and Fred were sitting here being chewed out by ole McGonagall."

"I heard that Headmaster." Came the answer from the portrait beside his desk. A woman with cat-like eyes gave him a reproachful look.

"Sorry, Minevra." Louis said smiling at the woman.

Many of the portraits chuckled, others shook their heads and gave him dirty looks.

"Lo there, Headmistress." James waved.

"Mister Potter." She gave him a curt nod.

"How is your brother?" A wisined man with a long white beard and twinkingly eyes asked.

"From what I heard last he was great, Professor _**Dumbledore**_. He is still prosiding over the Wizagmont. I will tell him you asked, maybe he will come see you sometime."

_**Dumbledore**_ laughed. "No, that is quite alright. I shall tell him myself. He is here almost twice a month since his children have started."

James laughed and Louis shook his head. "You would think that someone who was so well behaved would have children who could actually handel themselves."

"Well, Alice has been trying to convince Al that they have been spending far too much time with their favorite uncle."

Louis laughed. "Maybe she has a point. I know Guivania and Thomas are far less behaved after they have spent time at your place."

James shrugged. "Well someone has to show the kids fun. Have you seen Molly's daughters lately? Those two wouldn't know fun if it carried a sign and hit them in the face with it."

Louis sighed. James never was one for discipline. When his children had come to Hogwarts, many of the professors had turned in their resignations. Louis had been one of the few who had stayed. Only because James was family. Now see where it had gotten him.

"So anyway, James. What brings you here?"

"I heard you had an empty position to fill."

"What do you know of Arthimacy?"

"A fair few." James said avoiding his gaze.

"James, you barely even passed that class without me."

"Oh, come on, Louis! You can't understand how boring retirement is! I sit at home all day bored! Dad says I can't work for him since I never went through Auror training. Mum says she would have offered me a position on _The Prophet_ but they just filled their last position. I'm desperate. I'll do anything!" James pleaded.

Louis sighed. He never could deny James when he was in one of his moods. "Well, I'm not going to give you Arthimacy, of course."


	5. Gryffindor

12) Gryffindor

"It'll be fine, Louis!" Dominique said. "Don't listen to what Teddy says. He's just trying to get a joke in."

Louis, Fred, and James were sharing the compartment with her. Teddy told them that the Sorting was going to be a challenge.

"I don't know that kind of magic yet, Dom. What will happen if I end up with half an eagle and half a lion, or worse. I turn into a snake!" James said nervous.

Dominique laughed. "Trust me. Sorting isn't as complicated as that. Now put your robes on, we're almost there."

The boys grabbed their things and exited with the rest of the student body.

"Firs' years. Firs' years this way!" Came the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Come on guys." James said leading the way over to their tall friend.

"James! Fred! Louis! Ther' ya are!" Hagrid greeted them as the approached.

"Hey, Hagrid!"

"Well, best be gettin' on the boats."

The boys walked over to the boats and climbed in.

"Fred!" Roxanne yelled running toward the boats with Lucy close in tow. "Can you believe that train ride? It was beautiful! All the colors and places."

Lucy smiled at them. "Hey. She hasn't stopped talking since we left King's Cross."

"Well we need to go find a boat. See you in bit." She said grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her toward a boat.

"Alrigh'. Let's get a move on." Hagrid said bringing the final first years around.

They glided along the lake and ended up coming out right by the rocks.

"Oh look at that!" They heard Roxanne say from a few boats over.

When the boats made dock, they got out and walked up to the castle. "Wait here. Professor Flitwick will be along soon." Hagrid said leaving them in a room off the Great Hall.

"Can't wait! I wonder what House we will be in?" Roxanne said. "I think I might be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Really. I mean Hufflepuff seems the worst, but actually Molly is in there so it can't be that bad."

Louis just shook his head and let her keep babbling.

"Attention! Attention please!" Came a small voice by the door. The first years quickly got quiet and looked toward the voice. "Down here!" They all looked down and saw a small man. "Hello, I am Professor Flitwick. I am the Head of Ravenclaw House and the Deputy Headmaster. In a moment we will enter the Great Hall and you will be sorted. If you please, follow me." The man exited the room.

The first years followed him. They entered the Great Hall where it got silent very fast. Sitting at the top of the Hall was a small stool and hat. They lined up in front of the head table and faced the other students.

The hat started to sing. "Wait, Teddy didn't mention that. Think we need it for the challenge?" James asked.

"Doesn't matter now. You've talked right through it." Laughed Fred.

"When I read your name you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Abbot, Guy."

A small boy stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.

"That's it? That's all we have to do?" James yelled as Guy ran over to Hufflepuff table.

"Yes, Mister Potter that is all you have to do. Now if I could contiue." Professor Flitwick said as the students laughed.

The list continued and when James was called the hat didn't even have to touch his head before it shouted.

"_**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

James hurridly ran to the table, who was cheering loudly.

After the commotion died down, Professor Flitwick continued with his list.

There were only the four of them left.

"Weasley, Freddrick."

Fred stepped forward and just like James the hat barely touched his head before shouting,

"_**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

"Weasley, Louis."

Louis stepped forward and timidly sat down on the stool. Professor Flitwick placed the hat on his head.

"How many Weasley's are there?" He heard a voice say.

"Hello, Hat." Louis said.

"Clever boy. One gentleman tonight thought he had gone insane when he heard me talking. Quite a mind you have here. Cunning, self dependent, brave, loyal. My boy you could go into any House. The real question is where?"

"_**Gryffindor**_."  
"_**Gryffindor?**_ Really? You have such a mind though. You would prosper in Ravenclaw. Just as your sisters do."

"Please, _**Gryffindor**_."

The hat sighed, "Well if you insist.."

"_**GRYFFINDOR**_!"


	6. Classes

20) Classes

"Ugh, we have Greengrass first!" James whined.

Louis shook his head. "She isn't that bad."

"Says you. She LOVES you! 'Oh, Louis, that potion is perfect!' 'Oh, Louis, can you show the class how you chopped that?' 'Oh, Louis-"

"Shut up." Louis said throwing his pillow at James. James laughed and caught the pillow and threw it at the still sleeping Fred.

"Get up, you'll be late."

"Five more minutes, Mum." Fred mumbled taking the pillow and pressing it over his face.

"Don't make me go get Roxy. Remember what she did last time."

"I'm up! I'm up! No need to be so cruel, Lou-lou." Fred said springing out of bed.

He hastily got dressed and then they all walked down to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Louis."

"Hey, Jess." Louis said hugging his girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"And when the PDA starts." James said.

"That's when we leave." Fred finished. The high fived and walked down the table and sat down by Lily and Hugo.

"Your family is nice." Jessie teased.

"They like you." Louis said grabbing her hand and walking her to her table.

"I know. Otherwise they would treat me like they treat Rose's boyfriend." She laughed.

"Exactly. They like you and don't think you're a total git." He smiled at her.

"Well that is always a good thing. Not being a git."

Louis kissed her on the cheek. "What's your_**classes**_?"

"Greengrass, Chang, Flitwick, and Longbottom."

"We have Potions together." Louis said sitting down beside her at the empty table.

"Great! Maybe we can find a private table at the back." Jessie said leaning closer.

"Sounds like a good plan." Louis said kissing her.

There were wolf-whistles that sounded from the Gryffindor table and they pulled apart. Louis shot a dirty look at his cousins who were laughing their heads off.

"Don't worry about them. At least none of the professor's saw."

"I beg to differ Miss Corner." Jessie and Louis groaned. They turned around and saw Professor Longbottom.

"Sorry, Nevil-Professor Longbottom." Louis apologized.

"It's quite alright Mister Weasley. Just don't let it happen again." Neville winked and walked back up to the staff table.

"Must be great having a Professor as family." Jennie said.

"It has it's advantages. Come on, let's go get that back table." Louis smiled at her and kissed her again.


	7. The Burrow

7) The Burrow

Christmas at _**the Burrow**_. There was nothing better than that to Louis. Except maybe Hogwarts but then again that would only be fun if his whole family was present.

"Louis! Get down here now!" His father screamed up the stairs. "If we are late because of you, you're the one who is going to get yelled at by Grandmum."

Louis hurtled down the stairs pulling the jumper over his head. "I'm here, Dad. No need to shout."

Victoire, Dominique, Mum and Dad all stood by the fireplace holding a handful of Floo powder. "Brush your hair, Louis. You look as if you just got up." Fleur said coming over and handing him a brush.

"I like it, Mum. This is the style these days." He said pushing the brush away.

She moved away his hand and ran the brush through his white blonde hair. "There much better."

Louis grumbled but went and grabbed a handful of powder.

"Alright. Vic you go first, then Dom, Louis, Fleur and I will go last." Bill said stepping away from the fire and Victorie stepped forward.

"_**THE BURROW**_!"

She spun away in a flash of green. Dom stepped up and whisked away like the one before her.

"Alright, Louis. Your turn." Fleur said.

Louis stepped into the fire, "_**THE BURROW**_**!" **

He spun around and around, remembering to keep his elbows tucked in. He finally landed and stepped out of the grate carefully.

"Louis!" Grandmum Weasley said hugging him tight. "It's been so long."

"Grandmum, I was here during summer break." Louis mumbled.

"Was it really that long ago?" She said stepping back, smiling.

Louis laughed. "Where is everyone?"

"They are all in the kitchen if you want to go."

"Thanks, Grandmum." He walked into the kitchen and was tackled to the ground. "Louis!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, Lu." He laughed. "Umm. Could you get off me? I can't breathe."

She laughed and stood up. "Here."

"Where is everyone?" He asked her.

"Outside. Come on. We we're waiting for you to show up before we started."

All the Weasley cousins were standing in the garden.

"There he is! The man of the hour!" James said sarcastically. "It's about time!"

Louis laughed. "Sorry."

"Well now that everyone is here." Molly said. "Let's get this started."

"It's time for the Fifteenth Annual Winter Weasley Showdown." Teddy started. "You all know the rules. It's every man-" Roxanne coughed. "Err. And woman for themselves. Last one standing wins."

"You have one minute to hide." Victoire said. "Starting... NOW!"

All twelve Weasley plus the addition of Teddy (who was basically a Weasley), ran off in thirteen different directions.

Louis hid behind a hedge and started making snow balls. A low whistle sounded and the game was on. Louis crouched under the hedge and threw a snowball at the open back of Hugo, who had not found a hiding place in time.

"Ow! Ugh... fine! I'm out!" Hugo said stomping to the porch and sitting down.

Louis hid in his hedge hitting anyone who came by then it was down to the final five.

He threw a snow ball at Lily, who was trying to run away.

"One down. Three to go." Louis said picking up a handful of snowballs and running down the stretch looking for anyone.

He say a flash of ginger hair run in front of him. "I've got you now."

He threw a snowball at the ginger and jumped beind a hedge. "Ow! Who did that?" He heard Fred yell. "I'm gonna get you for that whoever you are."

Louis laughed silently. He crouched down and contiuned to run. "Ugh! I'm out!" He heard Teddy yell.

Louis sat up and looked at the porch. He did a quick check. It was down to him and Roxanne.

"I know it's down to me and you, Louis." He heard her voice. "We can settle this like civilized people."

"Coming from you, Roxy. That's not going to happen."

She laughed. "Ok on the count of three we are both going to settle this."

"Fine, whatever."

"One...two...three.."

Louis stayed where he was. "You didn't come out either did you?"

"Damn, I didn't think you were that smart."

"I wasn't made Head Boy for nothing, Roxy."

Roxanne laughed. "Fine. then let's settle this the old fashion way." She jumped out from right behind him and threw Uncle Harry's Cloak aside.

"Cheat!"

"There are no rules!" She said throwing a snowball at his face. "Out!"


End file.
